A Christmas Delayed
by The Shadow Master of Weapons
Summary: For most, Christmas comes on the 25 of December. For one unlucky Gardevoir, without her master there to share it with her, her Christmas has been delayed.


A Christmas Delayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the idea and OC's.

Author Notes:  
-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.  
xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.  
_'Character Thought'  
_(Pokemon speech)  
Beta Reader: Casithx

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never have, never will. Only the idea and OCs behind the story are mine.

xXx

'_But you can't go, not in that blizzard.' _Rose shouted the words into her master's head. The Gardevoir tugged on sleeve of Derek's coat trying to keep him from going outside. Her mind was filled with fear remembering the last time that her master had gone out in such bad weather only to return three days late nearly frozen to death. She couldn't help but worry that it would happen again. Try as she might though, her body was smaller then his as were her muscles and she did little more then drag herself along with him as he headed for the garage.

"I don't have a choice. The generator at the Pokemon center is old, outdated, and acting up and if it should shut down before that new one gets there, they'll be out of power until it arrives in two days. Besides, I already told Nurse Joy that I would head up there and check on it yesterday when she told me that new one was going to arrive late." Derek countered opening the door. Dressed in full winter garb including a face mask and heavy hood, the winds did little to bother him, but Rose on the hand, with her simple dress instantly felt the force of the cold winds through the thin layer of clothing she preferred to wear. The strong blizzard and its heavy snow filled winds had gone so far as to make it look dark out as if night had come early even though it was only midday.

'_Let one of the other mechanics take care of it then.'_ Rose pleaded only to have Derek shake his head.

"I'm the closest one around with the knowledge to keep the generator running and every other shop is closed for the holiday." Derek countered. "If I don't help them, there's a chance the Pokemon Center will be without power in this mess." He pointed his hand out towards the blizzard around them.

'_But you just can't go. You remember what happened last time.'_ Rose now stood in the door with her arms wrapped around herself trying to stay warm as Derek filled a toolbox with the equipment he would need before tying it onto the snowmobile he had parked the garage.

"If anything happens, I got Arctic, Burner, and Storm here with me. Look, I'll see you when I get back." Derek stated adjusting the goggles he had put on and started the snowmobile.

'_Then at least take me with you.'_ Rose asked realizing that Derek's mind was set.

"I can't do that either. With your Pokeball broken and without proper winter gear, you'll catch hypothermia before I even reach the pokemon center." Derek stated. "Hey, Ace." Derek shouted. Shortly after the call had been made, a Quilava came to the door beside Rose. "Would you please watch over Rose for me, make sure she stays warm."

The Quilava nodded his head before standing on its hind legs tugging lightly at the waist line of Rose's dress. Knowing that Rose would be safe with Ace around, Derek revved up the engine and took off into the blizzard. Rose was hesitant to leave the doorway as Derek's form quickly vanished, but once she couldn't sense him anymore and the cold was starting to take the feeling in her fingers away, she moved inside following Ace.

Rose couldn't help but continue to worry. Ace lead her into the den and took a seat in the middle of the room before lighting his back up at full blast for several seconds raising the temperature in the room to something more comfortable. He then went over to small pile of chopped logs that had been set up against one wall to make sure that fireplace always had something to burn. Grabbing one of the larger logs, Ace dragged it over to the fireplace before placing it in and setting it on fire.

Rose took a close seat to the fire as Ace laid downright in front of it. (You do know that he'll be fine. He's been doing things like this for years.) Ace stated as he looked up at her.

'_I can't help it. He means so much to me. I think I'm in love with him.'_ Rose replied.

(Then just tell him already. It's not like he can't understand you.) Ace said.

'_Like he would accept me in that way. Why would a human see me as more then a pokemon?'_ Rose looked down at the floor.

(I've been with him for close to fifteen years now compared to the two that you've been with us. And trust me when I say things have been a lot nicer with you around here.) Ace stated. (Ever since he rescued you from that abusive trainer who left you in cave, he seems a lot less stressed. Before you showed up, he had to do everything himself, cooking cleaning, work, everything. At the very least, he has to listen you for all that you've done.)

'_He could have any girl in the town he wants, why would he pick me over them.'_ Rose stated.

(I've been with him for years. He may not have seceded on his journey to try and become a pokemon master, but he tries his best to make everyone happy around here.) Ace jumped up to take a seat next to Rose. (And in all the years that I've been with him, I have never, not once seen him look at any girl with anything more then a concerned glance at most. The only time I've even saw him make any kind of serious look at was you that time you stormed out of the shower because of that Spinark.)

'_You're just saying that to try and make me feel better.'_ Rose replied.

(He was never one to the make the first move, even in battles. It's just who he is. If you don't tell him how you feel, then you will never know how he feels. It's the only way to find out because I know that you would never try to read his mind without just cause.) Ace jumped up on the couch next to Rose.

'_And just how am I supposed to tell him.'_ Rose shouted.

(Tomorrow's Christmas. Tell him then. Make something for him, he'll be gone all day and I know that you're a wonderful cook. That gives you plenty of time to make something. And even if he does return home early, I'll keep him out of the kitchen if you want me to. For that matter follow me.) Ace led Rose to the kitchen.

Once there, Ace jumped up onto the counter and pointed to one of highest shelves. (Derek's mother gave him a small collection of her best recipes shortly before he moved here. And I know for a fact that his favorite meal in the world is in that stack.) Rose used her abilities to move aside some of the dishes to find a small wooden recipe case in the back. She then used her mind to set it down on the counter. Ace took the top off the case and began looking through the recipes. (Ah, here is it.) Ace held up a single card. (We should have the supplies to make it, but Derek keeps the recipe stashed up there since every time he has tried to make it, he always messes it up one way or another.)

'_What if something goes wrong and he doesn't accept me though.'_ Rose asked.

(I can't predict the future, so I don't know. You'll find to find out yourself. I've already told you how to tell him and given you an idea on what to make.) Ace replied. (For anything else, you're on your own.) Ace jumped off the counter leaving Rose holding up the recipe card alone in kitchen. Finally deciding that she had nothing else to lose, she pushed her fears aside for now. If Derek felt the same way about her the felt about him, then all was good, but if not, well she decided she could only hope for the best right now.

Looking over the recipe, Rose began to gather up the ingredients she would need to make what was, according to Ace, Derek's favorite dessert. She had just finished gathering up the berries she would need when the videophone in Derek's office began to ring. Rose instantly made her to the office door to find Ace waiting there trying to open the door himself. As soon as they were in, Rose, hit the key to display the call. An image of Derek appeared on the screen with an unhappy frown hidden beneath the grease that covered his face.

"Hey guys. I've got some bad news. I'll have to stay up here until the new generator arrives to make sure this one doesn't blow up. That means I won't be there for Christmas tomorrow." Derek stated. Ace just looked at Derek his head just barely leaning down shaking it back and forth a bit as if he was expecting this all along. Rose on the other hand shook her fiercely.

'_What do you mean you won't be here?'_ She demanded forgetting that her psychic words wouldn't be heard over such a long distance and without any proper vocal language he would understand over the phone.

(He can't hear you though the phone.) Ace reminded her.

"I'll try to make it up to you two once I get back after the new generator arrives, but until then just behave your selves. Don't worry about me, Nurse Joy will make sure I don't over work myself while I'm here." Derek smiled. "And by the way, since I won't be there in person to give them to you in person, I've got your gifts stored away in my closet. Just make sure that if April shows up, she gets the gift I got for her for helping us out over the summer."

"Derek, The generator's starting to smoke. How do I stop it?" Nurse Joy called out in the background.

"Crap, I got to go. I'll try to call later; otherwise I'll see you when I get back." Derek shouted before cutting off the transmission leaving his pokemon looking at a blank screen.

'_Derek?'_ Rose shouted again.

(He'll be fine. This sort of thing happens all the time.) Ace reassured Rose. (There's nothing to worry to about.)

'_Your right, everything will turn out fine. He's just going to be late, his job has that effect.'_ Rose repeated trying to comfort herself as well.

(Come on, you've still got a cake to make for Derek.) Ace headed back towards the kitchen with Rose behind him. (I'll even help since Derek won't be coming back tonight.)

--

As the day continued to pass, the blizzard outside only got worse and without addition word from Derek, Rose's fears continued to rise. Ace did his best to try and reinsure her nothing was wrong. By the time night had come, Derek still hadn't called back leaving Rose fearing the worst as the blizzard continued to rage on. Rose has just finished applying the homemade icing that was part of the recipe for the cake she had made as the large grandfather clock in the hallway tolled once again, this time signaling that it was now eleven o'clock.

Ace walked in once again to check on her as the clock finished it hourly theme. (Rose, come on. Let's get some sleep. Derek will be back the day after tomorrow and everything will be fine.)

'_He said that he would call back later. Something must have happened.'_ Rose countered.

(I'm sure he's all right. He probably just has to keep a close eye on that generator.) Ace stated. (At the very least, it's getting late. The cake is done and nothing will bother it. Let's head back to our rooms and get some sleep. There's not much we can do right now.)

'_That's the problem. For all we know, something could have happened and we can't do anything about it.'_ Rose hung her head down.

(Hey, Derek will be fine. I promise you that. If he does come back with anymore more then a simple cold, I'll take care of you're chores until he returns to perfect health so that you can care for him. Let's get some sleep for now and we can greet him when he gets back.) Ace motioned down the hallway towards the staircase. Knowing that she couldn't do anything else at this point, Rose followed Ace up the stairs and to her room. With Storm and Arctic both with Derek, she would have the room to her self tonight and while most of the time, that was a gift for her given just how bad Storm was known to snore, she knew that she wouldn't get a full nights sleep. It took her a while, but at last, Rose fell asleep.

xXx

Rose awoke slowly, the sun shining brightly through the window. Rose awoke, hoping the Derek had arrived late last night. She quickly got up feeling the cold as she got out from under the covers. Heading to the dresser in the room, she pulled out the robe Derek had given her from the colder winter months when her dress wasn't enough. After putting her pink robe, she looked towards the clock to find a blank read out. Her hung sunk down a bit as she tried the lights only to confirm that the power had indeed been cut off most likely due to the heavy storm last night. She passed the second spare bedroom which Derek had given to Ace and Burner to find Ace sleeping peacefully beneath pile of pillows and blankets that were resting on the edge of the bed.

She headed for her master's room only to find it empty. A sudden thud coming from the second spare bedroom caught her attention as she walked back down the hall to find out what had happened. As she entered the room, she found Ace rubbing his head surrounded by the pillows and blankets he had been sleeping under. (Oh, Merry Christmas Rose. Sorry if I woke you.) Ace stated climbing out of the pile around him.

'_For being Christmas, I'm not feeling too cheerful.'_ Rose stated.

(Derek will be fine. You worry too much.) Ace stated looking to find a blank read out on the clock in the room. (I guess we lost power last night. I'm going to grab some berries, and then start clearing away some of the snow.) Ace walked out of the room followed by a depressed Rose. As Ace entered the kitchen, he lit his back on fire at full blast for a bit to warm up the room before getting his breakfast from the counter.

Rose headed for the den where she got a fire going hoping that the day would only get better. Ace went outside and began using a low grade Flamethrower attack to clear the walkway and even smaller controlled Flamethrower to clear the snow off the windows allowing more light to enter the house. As the day moved on, Rose continued to sit there worrying about Derek. By the time that the sun had set, Rose could only fear the worst for Derek has still not called. Derek had even gone so far as to buy a cell-phone to use at the house for when the power was out, but it just lay there silently. Once again her hands reached for the small device only to retreat at the fact that she did not know the number for the Pokemon Center or Derek's personal cell-phone.

As the night came once again, this time without power, Ace had suggested that they spend the night in the den so that the fire would provide warmth and some light for them. Rose saw no point to argue with Ace's help, gathered up some blankets and pillows before throwing a few more logs onto the fire to keep it burning as long as possible that night.

xXx

Once again, morning came quietly without word of Derek. Rose had checked the cell-phone like Derek had taught her to, but there were still no messages. Without word from Derek and knowing what kind of weather that he had gone out in, her thoughts constantly kept drifting back to Derek and wondering how much he really cared for her and if he was still even alive. The snow had started to come down softly again as Ace throw another log onto the fireplace reigniting the fire that had died down over the night. No matter how much

Ace finally tired of her sulking headed off for Derek's room.

As Ace reached Derek's room, he headed straight for the closet knowing exactly what he was looking for. He pushed aside the sliding mirror door keeping his eyes towards the floor. He quickly noticed the small pile of gifts along the back wall. Ace began looking through the pile skipping over his own gift. It took him a minute to go through the pile without crushing or denting any of them before at last coming across a very thin, but long box with a tag for Rose on. He knew right away that it was an expensive gift just by looking at the large diamond etched on the box. Ace pulled it out of the closet quickly heading downstairs.

(Rose, would you quit moping about. You want proof that Derek cares for you, well look at this.) Ace stated as he walked up to her with the box in his hands.

'_What's that?'_ Rose asked taking the box from Ace.

(It's your gift from Derek. If you…) Ace turned to face the window.

'_If I what?'_ Rose looked at him questioningly.

(I think I just heard a car door.) Ace stated running over to the window with Rose right behind him. Sure enough, just as Ace had predicted, there was black Ford truck in the driveway.

'_Well, Derek did say that April might show up.'_ Rose stated heading for the door. By the time that Rose had reached the door, she could already see a shadowy outline behind the curtain on the door, but she quickly noted that it was a bit tall for April. She could also tell that whoever it was, they were busy trying to unlock the door, but were having some trouble. Using her mind, she unlocked the door and opened it up only to have a look of shock spread across here. _'Master?'_

"Oh, hey Rose." Derek stated raising using a hand to hold open the door.

Rose couldn't believe the sight in front of her though._ 'Master, what happened?'_ Rose quickly ran over to check on cast that Derek now had on his right arm.

"Rose, can you please grab this box on top. It's starting to fall." April asked as she rounded the corner.

"Don't worry about me. I'll tell you what happened once we're inside." Derek told Rose who quickly went over to grab the one box on top of the small pile that April had been carrying.

Once the boxes were inside and Derek had given April her gift, Derek released the rest of his pokemon giving them their gifts as well. Once his pokemon had been given their gifts and a small word from Ace, they all seemed to retreat to their favorite part of the house leaving Derek alone with Rose and April.

"Rose, you haven't opened your gift yet." Derek stated noticing the small box was still laying unopened on the coffee table in the room. Derek picked it up and handed it to her, but she seemed to have other things on her mind.

'_Master, tell me what happened? Why do you have a cast on your arm?'_ Rose asked looking the cast over

"Well, the generator arrived a short while after I called you from the Pokemon Center. It didn't take me long to hook it up and I thought I could be back here by ten. Of course, things didn't turn out so nice. As I was coming back, a truck in the other lane hit a patch of ice and slid right in front of me. We managed to avoid each other, but I flipped my snowmobile, lost my cell, and injured my arm." Derek explained.

'_How bad is it? It's not too serious is it?'_ Rose quickly asked.

"It's nothing, just a hair line fracture. You don't need to be so worried." Derek stated. "Come on, open your gift."

'_But…'_ Rose started to question how he could be so calm, but Derek shook his head.

"Now's not the time to worry to about these little things. It's a time to cheerful. Sure, things may not always go the way I want them to. We all thought that I was going to be stuck at the Pokemon Center today, but I'm home." Derek informed her. "And I don't want to hear about what could have happened. I'm here now and isn't that what matters. I'm with my family, I know my friends are okay, and most of all, I'm here with you, Rose."

Rose just looked up at Derek having a bit of trouble that he had claimed that he was happy to be with her and he had said it by calling her name. _'You mean you really enjoy my company.'_ Rose asked.

"Of course. You do a lot then just cook and clean around her. You keep things in check and keep us together. Life's gotten a lot better since you showed up. I can't think a single reason why you shouldn't be here." Derek replied. "Now open your gift already. I want to see how it looks on you."

Seeing no more reason to argue knowing that Derek was fine now, Rose took the small package and went about removing the ribbon. What she found was a ruby rose necklace. Which looked expensive, something more than what she could ever think of.

April looked at Derek "That had to set you back a few dollars Derek. Why have you never got anything like that for me?" She said in a huff. Derek laughs at this. "April I have in the past and you just brush me off. Hell that Sliver hairpin with a sapphire tip I got you a few years back when I was still trying to get your attention cost me about as much as the necklace. You never really wore it much. Do you even still have it?"

April looks away embarrassed. "Yes I do."

Derek looks at her blushing face then realizes. "It's on your prize Glaceon isn't it. By Arceus, you spoil that mon endlessly."

Rose laughed a bit at the image in her head of April's Glaceon wearing a silver hairpin. Derek looks at Rose and beckons her over. "Here let me put it on you and see how it looks on you." Rose walks over to Derek and gives him the necklace. She turns around and kneels before him with her back to him. He puts the necklace on her. "Now stand up and let me get a good look at you and see how beautiful you are."

She stands before him embarrassed with these feelings she is feeling towards. She's also glad that he isn't physic and can't pick up these emotions flowing over her right now. Looking him over though, he feels his joy from seeing her so happy…and something else she can't quite pick out yet.

"Well, I've got to go. My sister told me that she wants me to visit to her over there." April informed them. "Besides, she baked a cake again and she knows how much I love them."

As April left, Rose suddenly remembered her own cake that she had made for Derek. _'Oh, Derek, wait right here for a minute. I need to get my gift for you.'_ Rose ran over to the kitchen. She grabbed a pair of plates and forks, a knife to cut the cake with, and the cake itself before heading back to the den where Derek was waiting.

"Rose, is that…" Derek began to ask as he saw the cake.

'_Ace showed me the recipe.'_ Rose replied. _'I just hope it comes out good. He said that every time you tried to make it, something went wrong.'_

Derek just smiled at the comment knowing that it was true. "I never was a good cook." Derek replied taking the knife from her and getting ready to the cut the cake. He slowly cut a small piece of the piece of the cake out and placed it on a plate. "Well, since you made it and haven't tried one before, I'll let you have the first piece. If it's anything like my mother's cake, then I doubt that you've tasted anything like it."

While Derek set about cutting himself a piece, Rose tried the piece that Derek had cut for her. Between the sweet tastes of the Pecha berries balanced with the mixed tastes of Lum berries among others, the cake was moist and very delicious. _'Wow, I can see why you like this so much.'_

"My mother grew on a Berry Farm where she enjoyed experimenting with the different berries they grew." Derek stated. "This was one of her best recipes, so she kept it for herself to share with the family and friends."

'_Derek, can I ask you something?'_ Rose decided that since everything was so calm and the mood relaxed, now was the best time to ask Derek how he truly felt about her.

"Sure, what is it?" Derek looked up at her.

'_How do you really feel about me?'_ Rose looked up, a slight look of worry on her face.

"You're one of the best friends I could ask for." Derek told her smiling.

'_Would that change… if I told you that I think I'm…'_ Rose stopped; her fear growing that Derek may not accept her the same way.

"Would that change if you told me that you think your what?" Derek asked seeing how uneasy she had become in a matter of seconds.

'_I think I'm in…love…with…'_ Rose just could bring herself to say it all way as she turned away some, the full effect of what she was doing finally hit her.

"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone to love. There's lucky to have you." Derek smiled. "Can I ask who it is?"

Rose's fear was still within her, but at this point, there was no turning back. She turned to face Derek, her mind set. _'I think I'm in love with you.'_ She partially shouted into his mind catching him off guard a bit as she lowered her head waiting to see how much damage had been done.

Derek just sat there quietly as he finally understood her overprotective nature towards him over the last few months. "It all makes sense now. That's why you've been so worried about me lately isn't it." Derek replied with a slight laugh in his voice.

Rose just looked up him, confused more then anything else now. _'Master?'_

"Rose, it's all right." Derek motioned for her to join him on the couch from her spot on the floor sitting on the other side of the coffee table. Rose smiled as she joined him on the couch. "Ya know Rose, I think I've had similar feelings for you for a while myself."

'_You mean it?'_ Rose asked.

"Let's just see how this works out for a while first." Derek smiled as Rose leaned up against him before pulling a blanket over them. Looking up at the clock, Derek noticed that it hadn't changed since he arrived. "How long has the power been out?"

'_We lost it sometime two nights ago.'_ Rose replied.

"Well, then I'll have to start up our own generator." Derek stated. Rose looked up at him slightly annoyed since she had just gotten into a comfortable position next to him. "Relax, I'll do it. For now, let's just enjoy the fire."

--

Ace just smiled as he watched the two of them relax on the couch.

(Well, it's about time.) A voice quietly stated from behind him. Ace turned to face the Sneasel behind him.

(Yea, it is Arctic. Unfortunately, I've got some work to do now.) Ace stated heading for the kitchen.

(Work?) Arctic asked.

(Rose was worried that something happened, so I promised that if Derek came home with any thing more then a cold, I'd take care of her chores so she could take care of him.) Ace sighed looking into the kitchen. (This is going to take a while.) Ace hung his head down.

(Relax. I'll help.) Arctic stated.

(Thanks. Just like Derek told rose, I'm lucky to have a mate like you.) Ace smiled as the two of them headed to the kitchen to start working on Rose's chores.


End file.
